


You've Got Each Other

by for_t2



Category: Van Helsing (TV 2016)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/F, Pre-Canon, Short & Sweet, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: Vanessa and Susan relax together after watching a zombie apocalypse film





	You've Got Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still mad about what happened in canon. Their relationship had so much more potential than what it was allowed to have. Unfortunately, that also doesn't necessarily make it easy to make a long fic about the two

“Imagine what it would be like to live through the apocalypse. We’d have to fight for every little bit of food and water and… everything.” She pauses for a second, then, shrugs. “Sounds easier than this stupid life to be honest.” 

You shift slightly to get a better look at her. Cynicism isn’t something you usually hear from Susan. 

“Come on, I don’t think it’d be—” 

Her answer is to shift herself closer to you. Like before. Like so many nights. This time, Dylan sound asleep, the two of you decided on some horror flick to watch. Zombies, death, ruins of civilisation, etc… The usual. But no matter the movie, you always seem to end up in the same place, a little too close to each other, a little too dangerously close to cuddling. 

“It’d be hard,” you say, “The point of an apocalypse is that it doesn’t end well for people.” 

“Nah,” she answers, “I’d be fine.” 

“There’s so many—” 

“Hey.” She puts her hand on your chest. Looks up at you. “I’ve got you.” 

All you can do is stare back at her.

But before you know it, your lips meet hers.

In the end, she’s right. You’ve got Dylan and you’ve got her too. What else do you need?


End file.
